Noches de placer
by XboxOnePs4Union
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando todos los Animatronics se modifican y son capaces de tener Sexo? Bueno, estas de suerte OC está a punto de averiguarlo ... (M por una razón) (esto es lo que la imaginación te hace a ti ...)
1. Chapter 1

Siento Que todo el texto se amontono asi es por un fallo del microsoft word esto no pasara en el capitulo 2 pero bueno a la historia: "Hey hey! ¿Cómo va brote? Entonces ... Sí ya debería estar familiarizado con los recientes cambios en la Animatronics, ya que trabajó el turno de día y todo eso. Ya sabes, donde les cambiamos a mirar más femenino y esas cosas Um ... Lo siento por el reciente cambio de turnos, por cierto, pero necesitábamos a alguien para trabajar las noches, y puesto que los Animatronics parecen extrañamente atraidos a ti, ¿por qué no enviamos usted pueda ver em, ¿sabes? De todos modos, sólo asegúrese de darle cuerda a la caja de música hasta mantener la marioneta en su lugar, asegúrese de que los Animatronics no hacen lío el lugar mientras que vagan, y ten cuidado con los intrusos y tal, Lo de siempre ... En fin, eso es todo de mí, tener una buena noche! " La llamada terminó y Erak coloca el teléfono en su lugar apropiado. Luego cogió la pequeña tableta que pone en el escritorio frente a él, hojeando cada cámara para comprobar el edificio. CLICK. CLICK. CLICK Nada inusual sucedió hasta el momento, a pesar de que se dio cuenta de toy Chica faltaba desde el escenario. Encogiéndose de hombros, él pasó las cámaras de nuevo y comenzó a enrollar de forma remota hasta la caja de música. Hasta ahora, todo bien. Saltó cuando escuchó algo en las rejillas de ventilación y hace clic en el botón para encender las luces en la parte izquierda de ventilación en. La cabeza de toy Chica falló con un globo, el pico faltante. "Hey ~! Así que tú eres el nuevo guardia de la noche?" Ella dijo mientras salia de la ventilacion. Su cuerpo fue significativamente más gruesa de lo que solía ser, y ella parecía más suave que el que tenía hace unas semanas, posiblemente debido a que el nuevo material se hizo el traje. Sus pechos eran más grandes, así, a pesar de que ahora llevaba una camisa debajo del babero para que ella no se vería completamente desnudo. Se acercó al escritorio y se sentó encima de ella. Erak suspiró y se coloca el comprimido de nuevo sobre la mesa. "¿Qué te he dicho sobre la escalada a través de las rejillas de ventilación así Chica?" Erak reprendió y se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Lo siento lo siento ~. Usted sabe que es más fácil moverse a través de las rejillas de ventilación."le Explicó a Erak y suspiró con frustración. "Bueno, es molesto. ¿Tienes miedo del infierno que viven fuera de mí!" Le dijo con enojo y ella miró hacia abajo con desaliento. Él suspiró y se dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, aunque tuvo que ponerse de pie para hacerlo. "Sólo ten en cuenta la próxima vez, me hace paranoico escuchar todos estos ruidos en la noche." Él le dijo y ella se rió. "Bueno, podría aliviar sus preocupaciones si quieres?" Ella dijo seductoramente, saltando desde el escritorio y saliendo de la habitación, balanceándose sus caderas un poco para seducirlo. "Te atraparé tarde chinito ~!" Ella gritó mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Erak se recostó en su asiento y se pasó las cámaras de nuevo. Miró el reloj en la esquina superior derecha. 12:42a.m.. Nada realmente memorable que sucedió después de juguete Chica visitó, pero tenía que asegurarse de ver a los demás de cerca, por lo que no hagan un lío. Él observó especialmente Foxy y Bonnie, ya que tienden a tocar las cosas sin permiso. Colocó la tableta después de unos cinco minutos, y algo saltó delante de él, gritando en la parte superior de sus pulmones. Él casi se desmayó de shock, la celebración de su pecho con su mano derecha, respirando con dificultad. Una risa femenina se hizo eco en frente de él. "Jejeje ~! que la debería haber visto esa mirada en su cara cuando salté atcha!" Mangle se rió de él, y él se echó hacia atrás, mirando a ella. "Maldita sea Mangle! ¿Estás tratando de darme un ataque al corazón !?" Él le gritó a ella y ella se encogió lejos de él. "te veia aburrido asi que te decidi darte un susto" le explico a Erak "Bueno, la próxima vez hacer algo que no me haga pensar que moriré en los próximos segundos." Él reprendió y ella asintió. Erak pensó para sí mismo. Mangle saltó a su regazo, para su sorpresa. "Oye, tú eres un poco pesado te puedes bajar?"y ella se nego "No ~! Me gusta aquí." Declaró y Erak dio un gemido de impaciencia. Le gustaba la Animatronics, seguro, pero con el nuevo AI insertado en su sistema, que eran mucho más difíciles de tratar, ya que tenían diferentes personalidades. Además, con el nuevo aspecto de modelo para ellos, era mucho más difícil de interactuar con ellos. Mangle fue cambiado de un "construir por sí mismo" atracción debido a sus cambios, ya que la empresa no quería que los niños jueguen con ella ... partes más nuevas. Erak fue quien sugirió el cambio de Mangle, ya que le habían dado una forma de cuerpo similar al de juguete Chica, a pesar de que no era tan gruesa. Erak preguntó qué hicieron los nuevos trajes de, porque la mitad inferior de Mangle parecía suave y produce un calor similar a un cuerpo humano. La agitación del pensamiento de tocarla para ver si ella era realmente humano como, Erak se inclinó hacia delante y agarró la tableta, la liquidación de la caja de música. Mangle, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se inclinó hacia atrás, presionando la espalda contra su pecho. "¡Hey! Estoy tratando de revisar las cámaras!" Él trató de advertir a ella, pero ella no le hizo caso y se pasó la mano por su muslo. "Tú- żqué Mangle" Ella se volvió y le dio un beso, asegurándose de evitar cortándolo con sus dientes afilados. Erak sintió algo caliente y viscoso en su boca. Mangle descuidadamente y con entusiasmo explorado por el interior de su boca, saboreando la sensación que tenía cuando su lengua rozó la parte de atrás de sus dientes. Erak luchó para empujar su espalda, pero una vez que lo hacía, dejó escapar un suspiro de aire. "Cómo fue?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad, convirtiendo su cuerpo en torno a lo que ahora se enfrentó a él. Erak se aclaró la garganta antes de decir nada. "Eso fue inapropiadoMangle. Usted sabe que me distraiga de mi trabajo es malo." Él le regañó y ella lo miró. "¿Cómo era?" Ella volvió a preguntar y Erak negó con la cabeza. "Escucha Mangle -" "CÓMO FUE?" Ella le ladró y se inclinó hacia adelante para que fueran altura de los ojos. Erak tragó saliva. "Fue ... bueno ..." Él admitió a través de su mirada, que parecía iluminar su estado de ánimo un poco. Ella lo abrazó, presionando su pecho en él más que el resto de su cuerpo. Ella puso su cara más cerca de su oreja izquierda y tiró suavemente con su lengua. "¿Quieres hacer algo aún más increíble?" Ella susurró dulcemente al oído mientras desliza su mano derecha en el muslo de nuevo. Le tomó un momento antes de responder. Realmente no debería hacer esto ahora ..." Erak trató de convencerla. Mangle rió y movió la mano de su muslo. Ella luego se coloca en algún lugar difícil, sonriendo con satisfacción. "Por lo menos este hombre aquí abajo parece ser honesto." Ella dijo, acariciando lentamente su parte masculina con su dedo índice. Se retorció un poco, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando oyó un suave gemido escapar de él. Erak volvió y miró el reloj en la tableta. 03:08 am. Y él también se dio cuenta de la caja de música fue baja ... "PUTA MADRE! Nononono!" Gritó en pánico, que sobresaltó Mangle. Una melodía diferente jugado desde la cámara en el Premio de la esquina. Su ritmo cardíaco aumenta y su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. Marioneta estaba suelta y no había manera de que dejara de venir a él. Pasó frenéticamente a través de las cámaras, tratando de averiguar dónde estaba. La encontró en el pasillo ... Estaba conmocionado y una nueva sensación de miedo golpeó a través de su cuerpo. 'Esta maldita cosa tiene habilidades sobrenaturales ... Inmediatamente se dio por vencido en la vida y se echó hacia atrás, dejando caer la tableta en el suelo. Mangle lo miró con preocupación. "Que esta mal?" Ella le preguntó con preocupación y él sólo se rió, sus ojos parecían no tener vida en ellos. "Dejé que el Marionetafuera ... Esa cosa me va a matar ..." Dijo y sólo cerró los ojos. Mangle estaba confundido. Si Marionetas estaba fuera, entonces Mangle sólo podía pensar en una cosa posible que ella quería ... "TE ENCONTRÉ!" Una mujer gritó desde el pasillo y Erak sintió su frialdad sangre. Mangle dio la vuelta y unos segundos después de marionetas estaba delante de ella. Erak abrió los ojos a mirado la cosa. Se había cambiado significativamente desde la última vez lo atacó, ya lo hicieron modificar ella. Ahora era más como humanos, a pesar de que todavía estaba en ese extraño traje de una sola pieza con tres botones alrededor de su pecho ahora bien desarrollada y las rayas blancas que van horizontalmente desde los codos hasta la muñeca y desde las rodillas hasta los tobillos. Tenía el pelo negro y lacio que le llegaba a media de la espalda. Su vieja máscara fue ahora sólo cubría el lado izquierdo de su cara ahora humano, mostrando el lado derecho. Su ojo derecho tenía una esclerótica negro y un iris completamente blancas, con una raya de color púrpura que va desde debajo del ojo a la barbilla. Su mejilla tenía una pegatina roja en ella. Sus dedos y brazos se alargaron ligeramente para coincidir su altura, que estaba a unos tres metros y medio de altura. Parecía extraño, pero al menos los niños no eran tan asustada de ella nunca más. Miró Erak y su corazón se detuvo, su sangre heló hasta la médula, y sus ojos se volvió ligeramente húmeda por las lágrimas. Se había acabado. "Hey Mari ~! ¿Cómo has estado?" Mangle le preguntó con indiferencia, como si Erak estuvieraincluso en peligro. La marioneta no le hizo caso y siguió mirando al adolescente frente a ella. Erak parpadeó una vez y lamarioneta estaba junto a él, con los ojos clavados en los suyos. Alargó la mano para tocar su cara con la mano izquierda y se estremeció, que hirió sus sentimientos un tanto. Mangle se rió entre dientes. "Mari, le estás asustando. Él piensa que estás aquí para matarlo, ya que lo atacó por última vez." Mangle le explicó y Marionetas gruñó molesta Erak tragó saliva cuando ella se puso de pie junto a él. "No he venido a matarte. Sólo que me presente." Ella lo tranquilizó y Erak rió nerviosamente antes de suspirar con alivio. Su cuerpo se relajó y se recostó en su silla, sus caderas cavar ligeramente en Mangle de y su privado deslizante contra la de ella, lo que la hizo sonreír. "Oh ~! Un poco demasiado emocionado no estamos?" Ella se burlaba de él, a pesar de que no se veía en el estado de ánimo para jugar. Él tenía el susto de su vida. Mangle miró a marionetas, que se quedó allí mirando a Erak. Mangle pensó por un segundo antes de que una idea le vino a la cabeza. "Hey Mari, Ven aquí por un segundo." Ella le dijo a la marioneta como ella se bajó de Erak y caminó hacia el final de la oficina. Marionetas dejó a regañadientes su lado y parecía desaparecer por un segundo, y luego volvió a aparecer delante de Mangle. "¿Qué?" Preguntó y Mangle rió entre dientes mientras ella le indicó que se inclinaba en. "Bueno, ya ves ..." Ella comenzó a susurrar algo, y cuando se dio cuenta de Erak los dos de ellos sonriendo, su rostro palideció un poco. Él miró la hora en la tableta que todavía estaba en el suelo. 03:15 am. Él suspiró y miró a los dos. Mangle había terminado susurrando y ahora lo miró fijamente. Suspiró en reconocimiento y se preparó para lo que estaba por venir. Fue sólo la primera noche y que ya se perdió el turno de día. Mangle sonrió y volvió a Erak. Cuando ella estaba en frente de él, ella se puso de rodillas y trató de desabrochar su pantalón. "Whoa! Lo que el ar- infierno" Porque fue cortado como su cuello fue forzado hacia arriba y, de nuevo, algo caliente y pegajoso entró en su boca. Erak pensó para sí mismo como marionetas exploró su boca, ponerse a sí misma en su regazo donde Mangle era antes. A diferencia beso descuidado de Mangle, ella estaba más a fondo en su búsqueda, trazando lentamente el interior de la boca para encontrar los puntos que encontró la mejor. Ella sonrió cuando Erak gimió suavemente en su boca. Mangle todo el tiempo estaba por debajo de ellos, sacando la hombría de Erak con gran emoción. Se retorció un poco como ella suavemente agarró, y la espalda de Erak arqueó ligeramente cuando ella lamió la punta. Ella amaba a su reacción y comenzó a explorar los puntos que le dio el mayor placer. Su lengua corría arriba y abajo de su longitud, mientras se frotaba la punta con su pulgar derecho. Marionetas rompió el beso y puso su pecho delante de él. Erak tomó su pecho izquierdo en la mano, mientras que él mordió suavemente el pezón derecho endurecido que sobresalía de su negro de una sola pieza. Ella gimió suavemente y lo apartó un poco. Ella llegó detrás de ella para descomprimir la una sola pieza. Cayó un poco por debajo de su pecho, y Erak la miró fijamente durante un minuto aproximadamente, de nuevo preguntándose qué material tuvieron que utilizar para conseguir su look tan humano. Marioneta se quitó la máscara, mostrando un ojo similar a la de la derecha con la misma racha bajando desde el ojo hasta la barbilla, y la puso sobre la mesa detrás de ella. Mangle detuvo lamiendo y ahora estaba enterrando la cara en su entrepierna, sus mejillas resoplando un poco fuera mientras tomaba toda su polla en su garganta. Ser un animatronic tenía sus ventajas, ya que ella no tenga que respirar o tener que preocuparse de su mandíbula daño, podía disfrutar de este todo el tiempo que ella necesitaba. Erak dejó un gemido más fuerte, sus caderas sacudiendo ligeramente del estímulo. Marionetas, con ganas de atención, presionó su pecho en su cara más o menos. Él tomó tanto en sus manos y trató de estimularlos, aunque no tenía ni idea de si él era bueno, viendo como era esta su primera experiencia sexual. Mangle enroscada su lengua alrededor de su longitud y comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo. Erak agarró los pechos de marioneta o menos como resultado, pero ella no parece importarle en absoluto. "¿Se puede aspirar en uno de mis pechos?" Marionetas y pidió Erak decidió colocar la correcta en la boca, ya que él estaba mordiendo en él antes. Él chupó suavemente, estimulándola con gestos de la lengua de vez en cuando. Marionetas se mordió el labio, gimiendo suavemente cada vez que su lengua tocó su pezón sensible. Mangle lo liberó de su boca y se frotaba la garganta por alguna razón. "Ah no vamos! Ahora estás en un auténtico lujo ~!" Ella dijo emocionada y Erak podía oír un sonido leve zumbido proveniente del Mangle. Ella una vez más tragó él todo, pero esta vez en el interior de la boca y la garganta constantemente vibró, estimulándolo todo. La estimulación le hizo sin querer morder con fuerza el pecho derecho de marionetas, que hizo estremecerse ligeramente. La soltó y miró en tono de disculpa. "Lo sentimos combate que." Él dijo. Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "Sé que no fue intencional. Puede ser duro si se quiere sin embargo." Ella le dijo y se rió entre dientes. "Creo que debería hacer lo que sea que usted desea. Así que, ¿qué te gustaría que haga?" Él le preguntó y pensó por un momento. Erak arqueó la espalda cuando dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando Mangle empezó a mover la cabeza arriba y abajo lentamente. Entonces sintió algo pesado ser colocado sobre sus hombros y encontró Marionetas envolviéndola ahora piernas desnudas alrededor de su cabeza. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su separación del resto de la ropa, y mucho menos el hecho de que ahora estaba empujando su coño mojado delante de él. "El que hizo estos nuevos modelos disponen de esta parte era simplemente sucio como mierda ..." Erak pensó para sí mismo, y de Marionetas risita cuando ella notó que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa. "Nosotros mismos modificamos con las piezas de repuesto en el lugar. Usé mis miradas humanos y algo de dinero de la caja registradora para pedir piezas femeninas artificiales en línea. No es tan difícil de obtener en sus manos si usted averiguar cómo funcionan las computadoras." Ella explicó. '¿Cómo ella incluso obtener los conocimientos necesarios para conseguir que esto funcione ... " Se preguntó, a pesar de que no tenía mucho tiempo para hacer eso, ya que ella le apretó la hendidura más cerca de él. Puso sus manos sobre el escritorio y se agarró al borde más cercano a su espalda para detenerse de caer. Erak, siendo tan inexperto como era, no tenía ni idea real de lo que estaba haciendo. Decidió meter la lengua dentro, girando alrededor en todas direcciones para estimular ella. Marionetas arqueó la espalda se apoderó de la mesa más difícil mientras exploraba el interior de ella. Mangle, no queriendo ser ignorado, decidió por su vibración y empezó a succionar con más fuerza y más rápido de lo que era anteriormente. Marionetas estremeció cada vez que un gemido escapó de la boca de Erak, haciéndole cosquillas ahora erecto clítoris cada vez que lo hacía. Sus piernas se apretaron alrededor de su cabeza, lo que le obligó a ir un poco más profundo. Una especie de líquido viscoso mantuvo agredir a su garganta, pero sabía algo dulce y sin embargo algo amargo. Combinado con la succión constante del Mangle, la excitación sexual de Erak pronto lo acercó a la orilla, y cuando se dio cuenta de Mangle su polla temblaba más que antes, ella aceleró su ritmo, chupar con avidez la polla. Él empujó sus caderas hacia adelante de una vez liberado a sí mismo dentro de Mangle, que se apoderó de la base y la frotó arriba y hacia abajo mientras chupaba, tratando de llegar hasta la última gota. Las piernas de Marionette apretados a su alrededor otra vez como una sustancia de color blanco cremoso delgada roció a cabo en la boca de Erak y corrió por la barbilla. Tenía un sabor extraño a ella cuando se lo tragó. Marionetas lo soltó y se sentó en la mesa, su cuerpo temblando por su orgasmo. Mangle lo soltó así, dando un suspiro de satisfacción mientras se levantaba. Se sentó en su regazo, moler su vaginacontra la punta de su pene. "Hey ~. ¿Puedes pedir que? Siempre he querido escuchar rogar para mí Erak." Mangle le preguntó y él dejó escapar un gemido luz de la estimulación. "¿Qué quieres que te diga exactamente?" Erak le preguntó con curiosidad mientras Mangle jugaba con su garganta para apagar la vibración que se olvidó estaba en marcha. "Yo quiero que digas: Mangle por favor sea el mío para siempre jamás, y me amo incondicionalmente en los próximos años!" Ella le dijo con honestidad y él la miró con confusión. "Suena más como una propuesta que yo rogando ..." Dijo, y chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. "Bien, usted es ninguna diversión ..." Mangle puso mala cara y colocó sus caderas justo por encima de su erección. En una sola vez se deslizó hacia abajo, a su entera longitud entera tragado en cuestión de segundos. Mangle besó Erak y comenzó a rebotar sus caderas arriba y abajo lentamente. Destrozar luego comenzó a ser un poco más agresivo, rebotando sus caderas más y más rápido. Erak podía sentir el interior de su endurecimiento a su alrededor mientras se echó hacia atrás la cabeza y gritó en éxtasis. Sus suaves manos comenzaron a cavar en su espalda mientras ella se resistió violentamente encima de él. Marionetas pronto volvió en sí y observó con envidia, con ganas de sentir el mismo placer que hizo Mangle. Se frotó los muslos juntos, lamiéndose los labios a la espera de su turno. Mangle miró con los ojos y sonrió. Se inclinó hacia delante más que marionetas podría tener una mejor vista de donde se conectaron Erak y ella. Marionetas, un poco molesto, saltó de la mesa y se arrodilló cerca de culo de Mangle, agarrándolo con fuerza antes de que se pega la lengua hacia abajo su otro agujero. Mangle arqueó su espalda aún más y Erak gimió cuando ella se convirtió en más fuerte que antes. Marionetas hizo mucho ruido sorber ruidosamente avergonzar Mangle, aunque Erak tipo de la encontró para aumentar su placer desde que comenzó a andar más rápido y más duro. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de Mangle tenido un orgasmo y se derrumbó en un montón en la parte superior de Erak. Marionetas de la agarró y la recogió, colocándola sobre la mesa para descansar. "Mi turno!" Marioneta dijo mientras se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura y agarró su pene con su mano derecha. Se estremeció mientras lentamente se hundió en él, mordiéndose el labio inferior para detenerse gritar de placer. A continuación, comenzó a rebotar hacia arriba y abajo, pero su ritmo era más más lento que el de Mangle. Ella nunca se aceleró, sólo deslizando lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Fue tentador cómo iba a paso de tortuga. Parecía que estaba en el cielo, pero para Erak esto era el infierno. Ella lo estaba torturando con el placer, lentamente estimulándolo y llevarlo muy ligeramente más cerca del borde. Si incluso trató de acelerar a levantarse empujando sus caderas que había muerda el cuello con su humana como los dientes, que tipo de traje un placer extraño a él también. Mangle, cansado de ver que se vaya tan lento, utiliza sus pies para agarrarse de las caderas de marioneta. "Demasiado lento ~!" Mangle dijo mientras utiliza sus pies para arriba la velocidad de Marionetas. Marionetas arqueó la espalda y se fue con los ojos abiertos. Tenía la boca abierta en un grito sin voz como ella orgasmo constantemente. Sus caderas estaban siendo sacudidos de ida y vuelta contra su voluntad a una velocidad que sabía que no podía manejar. Ella Wast demasiado sensible para esto y no ayuda a que Erak ahora estaba empujando sus caderas, así, golpeándola incluso más profundo que antes. Su lengua colgaba de su boca y sus ojos comenzaron a rodar hacia arriba. Mangle soltar las caderas y vio como ella desesperadamente rebotó hacia arriba y abajo, tratando de sentir la mayor cantidad de placer que pudo. Erak agarró sus caderas en lugar de Mangle, y pronto él no pudo evitar lanzar a sí mismo en un orgasmo. Marionetas cayó hacia atrás como su simiente la llenaba, y Mangle llamó la exhausto Animatronic antes de que cayera el escritorio. Erak cansadamente se reclinó en la silla y miró a la tableta. 05:42 am. "Creo que es suficiente por una noche. Mi turno se va a acabar pronto." Erak dijo, para disgusto del Mangle. Erak sacó y abrochó sus pantalones de nuevo. Los dos Animatronics se levantó de su escritorio y se alejó, aunque Marionetas sí necesitaba un poco de ayuda para mantenerse en pie ya que ella todavía estaba sintiendo las secuelas. Erak suspiró y cogió la tableta, colocarla sobre el escritorio. "Y esto fue sólo mi primera noche ..." Murmuró para sí mismo. No había esperado que su primera noche fuera tan agotador, y se preguntó si sería capaz de tomar otra noche Yo no soy dueño de este FanFiction solo lo traduci al español el creador original bronyofchaos me dio permiso de hacer la traduccion a español de ingles asi yo no lo hice pero el hiso 10 capitulos si quieren mas solo pidanlo y sigan me hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

(A partir de ahora me referiré a los toy con un T- (ej T-Bonnie) y los viejos con O- (ej O-Freddy) por lo que será más fácil de escribir. Además, todavía estoy debatiendo en sea o no de BB se mostrará como BG o si yo no debo poner BB / BG en la historia).

Hace unos tres años yo no tenía nada, pero la ira y el odio hacia los seres humanos, preguntándose por qué nunca me desguazados. Los aplausos y risas de los niños. El sonido de la música que se reproduce a partir de antiguos y nuevos por igual. El sonido de mis cadenas traqueteo mientras me movía para empujar las cortinas a un lado, tratando de echar un vistazo a lo que mi vida podría ser. Lo odiaba allí. Pirate Cove solía ser el más vivo, pero pronto los niños encontró que yo sea ... espeluznante. Me fui de allí a la putrefacción, roto, olvidado, y lo miré con tanto desprecio. Yo había hecho intentos previos para huir, por lo tanto las cadenas envueltas alrededor de los tobillos y las muñecas. Mi gancho hacía tiempo que había oxidado, y parecía que se podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Por qué yo? ¿Por qué debo ser el único que sufre? Bonnie, Chica, incluso Freddy. Ellos se fijaron y trajeron de vuelta, por lo que este lugar prospere aún más. Los niños les encantan. Y aquí estoy. Un montón olvidado de metal oxidado a la espera de estirar la pata en Pirate Cove. Bueno, hasta que él se acercó a mí en su primer día de trabajo. Este muchacho extraño, de no más de quince años, vino empujó las cortinas a un lado y se dirigió en, una sonrisa en su rostro y una caja grande de metal, de color rojo en sus manos. Así que finalmente decidieron desactivar mí? Miré al chico. No le molestaba, aunque como él colocó la caja de metal junto a él en el suelo. Se arrodilló y abrió, cavar a través de herramientas y piezas de repuesto. Sacó un destornillador y unos tornillos, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. No hice ningún intento de mover o de pie, a pesar de que tenía curiosidad acerca de lo que iba a hacer con esos tornillos. Se arrodilló a mi lado y empezó a juguetear con mi mandíbula rota, sacando viejos, tornillos oxidados y colocando en los nuevos.

"Por ahora sólo vamos a tener que trabajar en asegurarse de que permanecen juntos. Sus nuevas piezas han sido ordenados pero van a tomar alrededor de una semana para llegar aquí. Estoy aquí para asegurarse de que no se rompen aparte antes de que ". Me explicó. Lo miré con curiosidad. ¿Por qué estaba tratando de arreglar, cuando los niños me van a odiar de nuevo.

"Mi tío decidió darme un trabajo aquí, ya que me encantaba ustedes como un niño. ¿Puedes creer lo que me dijo? 'Ol' Foxy el Pirata necesita un poco de arreglo hay Obtiene algunas partes del ya padre de depósito de chatarra y bajar ta lo primero Pirate Cove en la mañana! " Y ahora aquí estoy, arreglando usted de modo que usted puede ser parte de la pandilla de nuevo ". Él siguió con su perorata, aunque estaba demasiado excitado para oír nada, dijo. Me, Foxy el Pirata, siendo una atracción para los niños! Es como la pesadilla de mi vida había terminado. Pero yo todavía estaba escéptico acerca de si los niños me gustaría. Se dio cuenta de mi miedo por el brillo en los ojos y se echó a reír.

"No te preocupes por los niños, se le busca más ... atractivo que da miedo. Aunque puede que tengamos que conseguirte un traje nuevo del todo e incluso pulir ese endo esqueleto de los suyos. En caso de tomar un par de días para hacer, pero podría incluso tener el tío se obtiene una nueva caja de la voz para adaptarse a ese nuevo cuerpo tuyo. Yo en serio no puedo creer que sólo te tiraron aquí así. Me llevó un mes antes de que esas compensaciones tirón de la alta dirección, finalmente derrumbado a mi solicitud para que usted fija. Por supuesto, ellos no están dispuestos a pagar mucho repararlos usted, así que tuve que guardar un infierno de un montón de dinero para conseguir que esas partes! En caso de ser una multa recompensa aunque, viendo Foxy el Pirata de vuelta en acción! " Él divagaba con entusiasmo, poniendo finalmente el último tornillo en mi mandíbula. Se puso de pie y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la caja de metal, excavar alrededor para más cosas. He probado mi mandíbula mientras le miraba, abrirla y cerrarla. Conseguí una buena mirada en el muchacho mientras esperaba para lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Era un muchacho de mirada muy afeminado, con el pelo largo y blanco que le llegaba a su trasero. Llevaba una chaqueta que colgaba sobre los hombros y una camiseta de manga corta camisa de color negro con un corazón rojo grande en el centro y las palabras "Love the World 'deletreado hacia fuera en la parte de atrás. Los pantalones negros holgados Llevaba tenían un cinturón de pedrería con un cráneo en la parte frontal de pasar por las presillas. Sus zapatillas eran de alta tapas negras con gris alrededor del talón y el blanco debajo. Me pareció extraño que él no llevaba uniforme.

"Ugh ~! No puedo creer que me olvidé el hilo en casa! Yo sabía que estaba olvidando algo cuando salí corriendo de la casa ...", murmuró para sí mismo y él suspiró, cerrando la caja.

"Vuelvo mañana arreglarte un poco más. Era una especie de esperanza de arreglar su ropa y esas cosas, pero por desgracia se me olvidó todo lo que necesitaba." Se levantó y se despidió de mí. Yo estaba un poco triste ver que se vaya, pero me llené de alegría que yo finalmente llegar a estar de vuelta!

Tres años después recibí otra actualización después de que primero. Mis pechos y caderas eran más grandes de lo que esperaba que fueran, pero al verme ojo Erak de vez en cuando hacen mis servos aprietan un poco por dentro. Era una especie de figura paterna para mí, siempre me cuida y asegurándose de que yo tengo lo que necesitaba. También había fijado mi hermana, Mangle, y se aseguró de que nunca fue destrozado de nuevo, aunque si algunos niños hicieron tomar unas pocas partes que los reemplazó inmediatamente. Se había celebrado sus cumpleaños con nosotros en lugar de su verdadera familia, ya que sólo su tío, bendiga su corazón, era el único que cerca de él y su padre había rescatado en él después de que consiguió el trabajo aquí. Figuras derecho? Las personas más dulces y amables se ven obligados a pasar por el mayor número de dificultades, pero nunca se molestaron demasiado en él, ya que él nunca se sintió cerca de su padre o de su familia y nunca tuvo ningún contacto con la familia de su madre. Estábamos a su familia de turno, e intentamos nuestro mejor para animarlo, aunque creo que la marioneta puede haber tomó el camino equivocado en hacer eso desde que lo saltó en plena luz del día y él es realmente miedo de ella ...

Unos meses después de mi actualización me enteré de que estaba siendo Erak pasó de ser el guardia de la noche a la guardia de la noche. Eso es muy interesante, ya que la forma en que ahora podemos conversar sin tener que esconderse de las otras personas. Así que esperé esa noche, y deambulaba por el lugar, hablé con O-Bonnie acerca de la nueva máquina arcade que acababan de instalarse, y perdí un tiempo jugando con O-Chica, que se ve tan pequeño y adorable ahora! De todos modos, he perdido la noción del tiempo, y antes de que me diera cuenta, su primera noche había terminado. Supongo que tendré que esperar mañana entonces ...

Erak se sentó en su asiento como la última vez, la escucha de la llamada telefónica que hizo eco por toda la oficina.

"Hey hey ~! Soy yo otra vez. Así, gran trabajo ayer por la noche, no pasó nada y parece que los Animatronics estaban bien educados! Sabía que era una buena idea para enviarle como el guardia de la noche. Marionetas también era más lúdica durante la tarde . Ella saltó de la caja con todavía tocando la música! Su sonrisa hizo alegrar el humor de los niños, sin embargo, y lo pasaron de maravilla. Lo que usted está haciendo, tiene que seguir así! Oh! antes de irme, algo parece estar mal con Foxy. Ella parecía estar algo espaciados durante sus conciertos, y no tenemos idea de lo que es el problema. Si pudiera, mente arreglarlo un poco? Gracias brote! Eso es todo de mí, tener una buena noche. " El teléfono hizo clic y Erak colgó, rascándose la barbilla en sus pensamientos.

"Foxy está teniendo problemas? Espero que no tenía que algo suceda a ella ..." Erak murmuró en voz alta. Suspiró y cogió la tableta, accediendo a las diferentes cámaras. Encontró T-Chica en la cocina, despliegue de la masa. Suspiró y decidió dejarla ser, desde que estaba en una etapa rebelde de todos modos. Pasó a través de las cámaras de nuevo y encontró O-Bonnie y O-Freddy sentado en un rincón de la sala de fiestas. Parecían estar teniendo un concurso de broma entre sí. O-Chica parecía estar jugando el nuevo juego de arcade que acaba de instalar. No hay daño en eso. Mangle se acostaba con marionetas en el Premio de la esquina(no lo mal piensen). T-Bonnie estaba en el escenario tocando su guitarra con T-Freddy a su lado la práctica de los tambores. El único que no pudo encontrar fue Foxy.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Erak levantó la vista de la tableta y miró a su alrededor. Oyó un extraño golpeteo, suave que rápidamente se hizo eco alrededor de la sala frente a él.

"ERRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK" Llegó un fuerte grito y Erak no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar como algo en sí arrojó hacia él y lo derribó al suelo. Tuvo suerte de que algo suave estaba detrás de su cuello y había tomado la fuerza de la caída o él habría muerto allí mismo. Miró a quien le había saltado. Foxy. La cola detrás de ella se menea alegremente mientras ella lamía la mejilla de Erak y acarició contra su cuello.

"Dándole una mandíbula más delgado era una mala idea ..." Erak quejó como Foxy a horcajadas sobre él, sus brazos liberando su cuello mientras se sentaba.

"Feliz de verme?" Ella preguntó juguetonamente y Erak rió

"Vamos Foxy, tu sabes que yo siempre estoy feliz de verte." Él se burlaba de ella y ella gritó de alegría.

"Más bien como un perro que un zorro ahora ..."

Erak pensó para sí mismo mientras se sentaba, Foxy todavía en su regazo.

"Así que, hasta fer un poco tiempo de juego?" Foxy preguntó alegremente pero Erak negó con la cabeza.

"Voy a jugar con usted después Foxy. Realmente tengo que mantener un ojo en las cosas." Dijo y comenzó a hacer pucheros.

"Awww! Comprar estás haciendo nada, pero estoy viendo las cámaras! Ol 'Freddy y pandillas pueden ver el lugar para vosotros!" Ella trató de persuadirlo, pero se deslizó de debajo de ella, recogiendo la silla hacia atrás y sentado de nuevo.

"Me encantaría hacer eso, pero yo necesito asegurarme de que algo no salga mal. Usted puede permanecer en la oficina y hacer lo que quiera, pero no tratar de hacer demasiado ruido." Le dijo y pasó las levas, la liquidación de la caja de música, aunque él pensó que no podría mantener a raya la marioneta más. Foxy sentó allí, pensando en qué hacer. Ella realmente sólo quería jugar con Erak, pero que estaba siendo terco. Se arrastró cerca de sus pies y se acostó, la decisión de disfrutar simplemente en silencio su presencia.


	3. Chapter 3

Bzzzt bzzzt BBBZ-zzzt BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT '

A, haciéndose eco de ruido constante toco en toda la sala / Servicios Refacciones, y yo sabía muy bien lo que era el sonido. Era mi viejo amigo, Freddy, tratando de practicar su canto otra vez ... El pobre tonto. Honestamente cree que va a ser parte de la banda de nuevo, y vamos a cantar juntos y felices, con lo que la risa y la felicidad a los niños una vez más. Ah, cómo me gustaría que eso sucediera. Pero la realidad es más dura que uno quiere creer. Cuando en la negación, empujamos hacia fuera la realidad, tratando de hacer excusas para nosotros mismos para mantener una actitud positiva. Una vez estuve así también. Cuando echaron Foxy, pensé que quería creer que era por una buena razón, y que nunca se le ocurriría a nosotros, las estrellas del espectáculo. Pero la realidad era, de hecho, más dura que yo quería. Estábamos desechable. Estábamos reemplazable. Estábamos ya no necesitábamos. Ese día nos llevaron fuera del escenario y nos tiraron en la parte trasera de un camión con el resto de la chatarra, por fin sintió la realidad me golpeó en la cara. No vimos venir, no queríamos ver venir ... Pero todos sabíamos que iba a suceder, y que era, de hecho, nuestro miedo más profundo. Ese miedo pronto se convirtió en desesperación, y finalmente, la desesperanza. Mi vez hermosa máscara, arrancado de mí, dejando nada más que mi cabeza endoesqueléto expuesto y algunos cables. Mi traje de todos, pero había sido mancillado, partes del cuerpo que falta o apenas unido a mí, dejándome una cáscara podrida de lo que solía ser. Pero yo estaba en mejor situación que Chica. Pobre, pobre Chica ... Ellos abusaron de ella, usando sus extremidades y partes para hacer un nuevo Animatronic. Una para sustituir Chica siempre. Un día sus servos cerraron, y tan triste como yo estaba, me alegré de su tortura había terminado. Su mandíbula estaba detatched y colgaba de él es lugar adecuado, exponiendo su mandíbula endoesqueleto. Sus brazos colgaban sin vida junto a ella, nada más que cables colgando desde el final de sus codos, y su traje estaba desgarrada y ensucian. Y entonces Freddy ... Como dije anteriormente, mi pobre amigo delirante sólo puede empujar la realidad en un intento de calmar a sí mismo. Él canta, o al menos intenta, pero hace tiempo que su caja de voz ha repartido, produciendo más que un zumbido, sonido estático cualquier momento trató de hablar. Su cuerpo todavía estaba un poco lo que en el tacto, aunque rasgaduras aquí y allá muestre apagado cables, que aparecen en determinados lugares. Sus ojos eran siempre los ojos muy abiertos, y siempre tenía una sonrisa en la boca, dejando al descubierto algunos de sus dientes endoesqueleto. Esto es lo que se ha convertido en uno de nosotros, y todos, pero he aceptado mi destino. Cuando mis servos se bloquean, por fin voy a estar en paz ...

BANG

Un fuerte sonido se hizo eco de la final de la sala, y voces apagadas se oía desde la dirección de la puerta. Curioso, me puse de pie. Nadie había estado aquí por años, y si estuvieran aquí para lastimar más lejos Chica o Freddy, me aseguraría de ponerlos a través del infierno. Di un paso, el sonido del crujir de metal oxidado me hizo sentir aún peor sobre mí. Yo podría romperse en cualquier momento eh ... Pasé junto a Freddy, quien no hizo ningún intento de reconocer incluso mi existencia.

"¡Ja! Te dije que uno de ellos aún podían moverse!" Una voz que suena bastante infantil de una de dos personas caminando hacia mí. Uno de ellos era un adolescente, con el pelo largo y blanco que le llegaba a su trasero y un cuerpo delgado que te hizo parecen dudar si era realmente un niño. Llevaba un negro liso, corto de la manga de la camiseta y unos pantalones cortos negros que llegaron sólo hasta las rodillas. Sostenía un scrunchy negro en la mano y comenzó a atar su pelo en una cola de caballo.

"Bueno, yo voy a estar! Parece que tenías razón en este viejo compañero de un! Ahora, que ta comenzar con ..." El otro era un hombre de edad, posiblemente alrededor de unos cincuenta años que la forma de hablar me recordaba de Foxy.

"Hwuuo ammmm ... Yooooooouuu?" Tomó una gran dificultad para tratar de preguntarles: "¿Quién es usted? ', Pero pareció entender. El muchacho se puso adelante y hinchó el pecho poco lindo con orgullo antes de presentarse.

"Estoy Erak, una persona que cree que la vieja pandilla tiene que volver, lo mismo que mi tío aquí que cree lo mismo. Afortunadamente conseguimos esos cabrones que nos permita fijar chicos y Foxy, pero necesitamos mucho tiempo para hacer esto. Mind ayudarnos? " El muchacho le preguntó y me tomó un segundo para comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Nosotros? De vuelta en la banda? Me volví a mirar detrás de mí como un ruido de raspado resonó por toda la habitación. Freddy se puso de pie, mirando a la joven adolescente con alegría en sus ojos. Trató de decir algo al chico, pero todo lo que salió fue zumbando. El muchacho lo miró, confundido.

"Box bruten ... Neeeeeed nerr wan ..." Traté de explicar y él asintió en entendimiento. Me pregunto cómo se me entendía cuando me sonaba apenas audible para igualar a mí mismo.

"Así que Freddy necesita una nueva caja de la voz ..." El muchacho murmuró para sí mismo y el anciano junto a él se echó a reír.

"Oh, él necesita más que una caja musica! Él tiene un nuevo aspecto y diseño, algo como que se doin para ol 'Foxy. Especialmente con los jefes! Así innecesariamente grandes que sean!" El anciano divagaba y el chico se rió de él.

"Vamos tío, que ya se acercó con un nuevo diseño para Bonnie y Freddy ... Chica obtendrá toda una reanudación de su modelo actual. Ella parece ser ... Desactivado". El chico dijo mientras mirando a Chica. Siempre he tenido aunque Chica estaba más allá de la reparación, pero dice que puede arreglar su ?!

"Chipppa ... Yoooooooouuuu fitttsssss?" Maldito seas caja de la voz antigua, por lo que me suena tan estúpido! De todos modos, el chico asintió y me sonrió.

"Me comprometo a arreglar todo, pero voy a tomar algún tiempo. Sólo vine aquí para ver cuál de ustedes era activa aún. Al ver que tanto usted como Freddy medios activos que nuestro trabajo será aún más fácil. Tendremos que chicos en funcionamiento dentro de los próximos meses! " Me dijo con entusiasmo. Me hubiera saltado de alegría, si no fuera por mi esqueleto endo oxidado. Yo, Freddy, y Chica ... La pandilla de volver a estar juntos! Él me agarró la mano y le indicó que me sentara.

"Vamos a empezar a trabajar en su nuevo cuerpo."

"Entonces, ¿cómo te gusto el nuevo cuerpo de Freddy?" O-Bonnie preguntó después de los otros se fueron y los dos de ellos comenzó a caminar por el pasillo charlando sobre cosas al azar. O-Freddy rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, pensando en una manera de responder.

"No sé ... Ellos cambiaron mi voz, mi cuerpo, el infierno, incluso mi personalidad a la de una mujer. Se necesita algún tiempo para acostumbrarse, cambiando géneros y todo eso. Y lo menos que podría haber hecho era el cambio mi nombre a algo más femenino! Quiero decir, ya sabes lo extraño que es para una chica llamada? Dios Freddy, lo juro a veces sólo quiero perforar esos tipos culo pervy que hicieron los nuevos modelos ". O-Freddy quejó y O-Bonnie se rió, haciendo un gesto de limpiar una lágrima de su ojo.

"Vamos, que no es tan malo. Somos como las madres a los toy ... Excepto Chica. El hombre se encontraba molesto cuando se despertó en un cuerpo tan pequeño, y luego Toy Chica viene con ese enorme culo y gran par de tetas. Ella corrió gritando por una semana! " O-Bonnie bromeó y O-Freddy rió también.

"Creo que el único contento con los cambios fue usted. Usted no parece a la mente las curvas que le dieron." O-Freddy declaró y O-Bonnie se encogió de hombros. Ella miró a sí misma. Ella no era tetona, ella no era grueso, que no tenía un gran culo para mostrar cuando caminaba. Era pequeña y menuda, a pesar de que era más grande que O-Chica, que se parecía a T-Chica de modelo antiguo, pero de tamaño chico, y sin las curvas y como parte de su contador de juguete.

La cabeza de O-Bonnie era más pequeña y lindamente hecho, para hacerla parecer delicada al tacto, pero desde su vieja personalidad era todavía la de un niño, fue vista más como un marimacho entre el personal del restaurante. O-Bonnie carecía de los activos femeninos que los otros podrían haber tenido, pero su cintura era todavía ligeramente curvas, definiéndola como una mujer. Además de la parte que había instalado por marionetas. O-Freddy tenía la cabeza a disminuir de manera similar en tamaño, aunque su altura se mantuvo y su cuerpo era todavía grande, pero más en las caderas y la zona trasera que en los pechos. Sus pechos eran de un tamaño y forma moderada. Su personalidad también fue similar a la forma en que ella estaba en su forma masculina, pero ... Ella actúa más como una madre para los demás, ya que todos ellos actúan como adolescentes. El único de ellos que no tienen una personalidad similar es O-Chica. Ella estaba ... Roto en esa zona, y tuvieron que volver a instalar otra personalidad para ella AI. Por lo tanto, ella ahora tiene una personalidad más como un niño que una personalidad hermana mayor. O-Bonnie suspiró y se apoyó en una mesa en el Premio de la esquina, mirando sobre Mangle y marionetas.

"A veces me pregunto si realmente admiran a nosotros como sus mayores. Quiero decir, sí tienen más éxito que nosotros ..." O-Bonnie dijo con honestidad y O-Freddy simplemente se rió entre dientes, señalando a los dos durmiendo en el suelo.

"Sabes que somos como las madres a ellos. Se ven a nosotros y piden consejo nosotros todo el tiempo! Sobre todo cuando se trata de Erak, y ambos saben que algo va a suceder pronto." O-Freddy bromeó y O-Bonnie no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Sabes que somos como las madres a ellos. Se ven a nosotros y piden consejo nosotros todo el tiempo! Sobre todo cuando se trata de Erak, y ambos saben que algo va a suceder pronto." O-Freddy bromeó y O-Bonnie no pudo evitar sonreír.

Erak estaba aburriendo de ver todos los Animatronics esa noche. Todos estaban durmiendo a pierna suelta, excepto Foxy, que se acaba de sentar a sus pies jugar con uno de sus zapatos se quitó. Era 3:44 de la mañana y no tenía nada que hacer ... Miró a Foxy, su atención estaba empeñado en apresuradamente mascar en los cordones de sus zapatos negros. Sus caderas se balanceaban atrás y adelante con su cola, y Erak encontraron que tipo de tentar. Se agachó con su mano derecha y recorrió la espina dorsal suave de su espalda con sus uñas, que no le importaba porque lo hizo a menudo. Sin embargo, en lugar de correr sus dedos a través de su cola de zorro en bruto, fue más baja y en voz baja atizó el culo de Foxy con su dedo índice.

Ella se puso rígida por un segundo. Luego continuó para masticar el cordón de zapato, pero esta vez a un ritmo más lento, mirando hacia atrás para ver si Erak haría más. Agarró suavemente un puñado de ella, hundiendo sus dedos en sentir lo suave que era el material. Un suave gemido escapó a través de los dientes de Foxy, y el cordón ahora quedó en el olvido. Ella ahora se centraba en la mano que constantemente se abrió y se cerró alrededor de su culo. A veces era contundente, viendo si podía dejar marcas. A veces era suave, saboreando la sensación de que cada vez que consiguió su carne absorbe dedos. Siguió así durante unos minutos, antes de Erak decidió ir aún más lejos. Uno de sus dedos se frotó en su entrada, y su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente en la anticipación. Deslizó su dedo medio derecho, y Foxy suavemente gimió como su punto sensible se jugaba con. Se levantó de su silla y se arrodilló junto a Foxy, continuando a dedo ella como él se inclinó hacia delante y empezó a besarle el cuello y los hombros. Ella mordió con fuerza el cordón de zapato en la boca y un gemido escapó de ella cada vez que se hundió. Después de algún tiempo se ha quedado atascado en el dedo anular, así, y Foxy podía sentir un orgasmo sucediendo más rápido de lo que le gustaría. Mordió suavemente sobre su cuello, enviando un escalofrío por sus circuitos y lo que la hizo apretar alrededor de sus dedos.

"Yo sabía de ver un video en que era una buena idea."

Pensó para sí mismo. Pensó uno de los Animatronics vendría aquí en busca de sexo, aunque ya estaba aburrido y Foxy pasó a estar cerca, decidió sedar a su propio deseo sexual. Él estaba feliz de ver Foxy divertirse, que no estaba contento de ver a sus nuevos zapatos de marca que se mastican en. Para castigarla, sacó sus dedos justo cuando ella iba al orgasmo. Ella le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos suplicantes con él para terminar.

"Hay que reflexionar sobre lo que has hecho." Dijo que cuando él comenzó a suavemente mensaje hombros y los muslos internos. Ella dio un gemido de impaciencia hacia él, y él sólo se rió.

"Bueno, si usted me puede satisfacer, creo que voy a dejar que fuera." Dijo burlonamente mientras se levantaba y se acercó a la parte delantera de Foxy. Foxy lamió los labios mientras se desabrochó los pantalones, tirando de su hombría a través de sus boxeadores. Ella inclinó su rostro más cerca y tomó una bocanada, maravillado por el olor embriagador. Erak oyó algo chapoteo en el suelo y miró hacia abajo. Una corriente de jugos de Foxy roció debajo de ella, formando un pequeño charco en el suelo a sus pies.

Erak pensó. Él jadeó ligeramente húmeda como la nariz de Foxy, frío tocó su polla. Tomó alrededor de un minuto antes de Foxy no soportaba sólo oler solo; Necesitaba que le gusto. Y así, con poco esfuerzo, se lo llevó a la boca todo el camino hasta la base. La lengua de Foxy era más duro que Mangle y de Marionetas de, y parecía ser más pegajoso también. Ella se movió hacia arriba, luego hacia abajo, haciendo ruidos Slurping fuertes para lucir a él. Sus ojos estaban mirando hacia él, amando la expresión linda llegó mientras se acercaba más y más a su límite. Él agarró la parte posterior de su cabeza, se quejó en voz alta, y se libera a sí mismo en su boca. Los ojos de Foxy rodaron hacia arriba, su cuerpo se convulsionaba como ella olía y sabía que el semen se escapan fuera de él. Después de un momento, la soltó y se apoderó de la mesa de trabajo, tratando de no caerse. Durante un tiempo Foxy sentó allí, jugando con el semen en la boca y hacer gárgaras en su garganta. Ella se dio la vuelta y puso su trasero contra él, pidiendo que lo haga ella. Él se rió y agarró sus caderas, inclinándose lentamente en su centímetro a centímetro. Por el momento Erak tenía totalmente fue en su interior, el charco debajo había crecido el doble de su tamaño. Luego sacó la mitad antes de Foxy embistió sus caderas en su, a partir del ritmo de sus relaciones. Foxy era agresivo, tratando de conseguir que en lo más profundo posible.

"Bésame!" Foxy exigió como ella arqueó la espalda y se inclinó hacia atrás.

'Dios ella es flexible,!'

Erak pensó con asombro como su boca asaltado su. Luego salió de sus labios y succionó en el área por debajo de la barbilla. Entonces Erak sintió su gancho ligeramente meter la pierna.

"Foxy, quita esa cosa por favor." Erak dijo a ella y ella comenzó a desenroscar él, sus movimientos no ralentizar o haciéndose menos agresivo. Ella puso el gancho hacia abajo y, para su sorpresa, invertido y pegado Erak al suelo.

"Gotcha!" Ella dijo triunfalmente y comenzó a rebotar en Erak. Sintió que su interior de manera diferente desde esta posición. Sus paredes eran ásperas, y la membrana gruesa frotaron contra su polla, estimulándolo mucho más que cuando él estaba haciendo ella desde atrás. Sus caderas saltaban arriba y abajo en un pensamiento Erak ritmo seguramente habría roto el cuerpo de una mujer de verdad por ahora. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, la lengua arrullaba a un lado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de Erak brotó en su interior. Ella disfrutó cada segundo de ella, amando la sensación de calor que trajo a ella. Ella se bajó de él, observando la sustancia blanca y pegajosa lentamente deslice hacia abajo su muslo. Ella agarró la tableta de la mesa y miró la hora. 05:30 am.

"Deberíamos tener el tiempo suficiente para una ronda más." Afirmó que él y saltó a la derecha de nuevo en su virilidad ...


End file.
